


follow your arrow

by insecuritiesmakemewhoiam



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecuritiesmakemewhoiam/pseuds/insecuritiesmakemewhoiam
Summary: Victor never kissed Benji in that motel room and Mia's dad and Veronica never interrupted their sushi date.or Victor comes out to Mia during their sushi date, fluff ensues.
Relationships: Mia Brooks/Victor Salazar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	follow your arrow

Victor’s stomach was twisting itself into knots. Throughout the entire day after he asked Mia if he could come over a few hours after school. His hands shook as he knocked on the heavy wooden door. He shoved his hands in his pockets and bounced on his feet. The door opened to reveal Mia’s smiling face. He couldn’t help but smile back at her.

“Hey! Just in time, I have all the sushi stuff ready.” She says and grabs his hand, dragging him into her house and he shuts the door behind him. Instinctively he takes of his shoes at the door and places them neatly to the side, out of anyone’s way. They have fun making the sushi rolls, telling stories and laughing along the way. Victor almost forgets why he’s here and what he needs to tell Mia. He remembers as they plate up the sushi rolls and head to the living room with two plates of their own and two pairs of chopsticks. They set everting on the coffee table and make themselves comfortable. Victor feels his heart pounding and can feel sweat form on his palms. He wipes them on his jean-clad knees and picks up his chopsticks. Mia starts talking about something that happened in one of her classes that she doesn’t share with Victor and they get distracted talking about different things. Mia reaches with her chopsticks and grabs a sushi roll.

“We should probably eat these before the get cold.” Mia says as she sits back on the floor, setting the roll on her plate. Victor laughing softly with her as he traces the patterns on his plate with the chopsticks in his hand. He’s not sure what to say or how to go about telling Mia.

_How do you tell the girl you’ve been dating that you want to date boys?_

_I hope she’s not too mad at me,_ he thinks, _I shouldn’t have tried to repress my feelings so hard when I got here._

“It’s a good old-fashioned sushi joke.” Mia says, noticing Victor not eating or talking as mush as he usually does. Victor doesn’t seem to register her talking.

_She’s my favorite person, I don’t want to lose her._

_I_ can’t _lose her._

“Are you okay? You seem kind of quiet.” She asks, concerned. Victor jerks his head up to her, realizing he got lost in his thoughts.

“No, yeah, yeah, I’m great” Victor says as he picks up a sushi roll and noticing Mia pick up another one, “clinks” it to her roll as well.

“Cheers.” they both say as they eat their sushi. Mia’s eyes widen as she tastes the roll for the first time. Victor’s nodding along, despite his anxious, whirling thoughts surrounding his news.

“Should we drop out of high school, run away and start a sushi restaurant?” she asks jokingly and they both laugh. Victor drops his chopsticks on the plate and looks at her. He sighs, wiping his sweating palms on his jeans once again. He looks up at her with nervousness displaying on his face.

“Hey, Mia, look, I- I wanted to talk about something.” He says, dropping his gaze back to his lap. Mia scoots over and rests her hand on the back of his that’s on his knee.

“Victor, it’s okay. You can tell me anything.” Mia says reassuringly and squeezes his hand.

“Um, I don’t know how to say this,” Victor says and chances a glance at Mia before looking back down at his lap.

“When I first moved here, I was ready for a change, to finally figure out who I am and be that person. Mrs. Albright told me about Simon Spier’s story about how he had this big declaration of love at the Winter Carnival. I really wanted to like you, Mia, I did, and I thought I did for a while, but I realize that I can’t like you like you deserve. And I really hope you don’t hate me after I tell you. I never want to hurt you and I never meant to lead you on,” Victor says, “The truth is, ilikeboys” he rushes out, shutting his eyes and turning his head slightly away from Mia. He hears a sharp gasp and the comforting hand leaves.

“So, what? You were just using me?” Mia asks and he opens his eyes and shifts turning towards her. He reaches out for her hands.

“No, Mia, I would never. I spent the last few months enjoying our time together. I reached out to Simon in hopes that the feelings I was having weren’t what they were. I thought that I might be bisexual or pan or something else. I wanted to like you as a boyfriend, Mia, I did, and I don’t ever want to be the reason you’re hurt. I realized that I wasn’t attracted to you like I so badly wanted to. I’m so, so sorry, Mia, I never meant to lead you on. Please don’t hate me, you’re my favorite person ever and I don’t want to lose you.” Victor says, searching her eyes for any sort of reaction. Mia sighs.

“I understand, Victor. I just wish you would’ve told mee sooner or told me you were having these feelings. I just need some time to process all of this.” Mia says and Victor holds his breath, waiting. Mia notices this.

“Victor, I don’t hate you, I don’t think I could even if I wanted to. I will always support you and you can always come to me about anything. I just need a little time to process everything, but I promise you, you will always have me.” Mia says and Victor smiles, tears gathering in his eyes.

“Thank you. I know I probably don’t deserve it, but I appreciate it. Um, I haven’t really told anyone yet and I don’t think I’m ready for other people to know.” Victor says, a tear rolling down his face.

“Oh, don’t cry. It’s okay. Everything will be okay.” Mia says, pulling him into a hug. He rests his chin on her shoulder and hugs back, letting more tears flow. After a few minutes, his tears subside, and he pulls away from the hug.

“Um, thanks, I don’t know where that came from. I’m sorry.” Victor says again.

“Stop apologizing, it’s not your fault.” Mia tells him, wiping the stray tears from his cheeks. Victor chuckles lightly.

“Um, I guess I should get going, huh?” Victor says and starts to stand up.

“Yeah, uh, yeah, it’s getting pretty late, isn’t it?” she says in response and stands up as well. She starts clearing up their leftover sushi and empty plates.

“At least let me help you clean up.” Victor rushes to help her clean up. After putting away the sushi rolls and washing the dishes, they stand awkwardly in front of the kitchen counter. Victor turns and leans against the counter.

“Mia, I’m really sorry about all of this.” Victor says again.

“I’m not going to say that it’s okay because it’s not but stop apologizing. I understand where you were coming from.” Mia says. Victor laughs a little.

“Yeah, I guess,” Victor says and they hear a car door shut in the distance, “I guess that’s my cue to go, um, I’ll talk to you when you’re ready, I guess?” he asks, hesitantly and Mia nods.

“Yeah, I should head to bed as well. Goodnight, Victor.” Mia says and Victor nods, walking over to the door and pulling on his shoes after grabbing his bag. He goes to open the door but hesitates. He turns around and faces Mia again.

“Mia?” he says, and she turns around with a questioning look on her face. “I just wanted to say… thank you for understanding and for all that stuff you said, I really needed that. Um, yeah, I’ll just go now.” Victor says and quickly rushes out the door, noticing the sun starting to set. He starts his journey back to his apartment, feeling good about how the night’s events panned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I should be updating someone you loved but I've hit a bit of writer's block with that story and ended up watching Love, Victor and I have so many ideas for this show. This is just one of them. Thanks for reading and let me know if you guys would like this continued. story title is from the song follow your arrow by Kacey Musgraves.


End file.
